


Care and Feeding of the (not so) Common Robin

by emocezi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is brushing her teeth in the bathroom and she's wearing one of Kon's shirts and nothing else because it pretty much goes down to the tops of her knees and it's one she stole from his laundry hamper and it smells like him, which is the next best thing to having him in her bed.</p>
<p>Kon's off doing....whatever.  Tim's on superhero probation for a broken left wrist and arm and a couple of broken ribs(five) but who's counting.</p>
<p>The ribs ain't nothing new and she's figured out how to breath so they don't hurt much like a billion years ago.  The wrist is a pain in the ass but it's the left one so at least she's not fully useless.</p>
<p>Though make no mistake if her right wrist was broken she's pretty sure she could teach herself to be ambidextrous in a couple of weeks.  The window slides open and Tim spits out toothpaste into the sink.</p>
<p>"Oh.  That's where that shirt went."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care and Feeding of the (not so) Common Robin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowSpires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/gifts).



> @Shadowspires dragged me kicking and screaming into TimKon hell so I wrote absolutely filthy genderbend porn in revenge. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)
> 
> And please, if you like, leave me a comment with your favorite part.

Tim is brushing her teeth in the bathroom and she's wearing one of Kon's shirts and nothing else because it pretty much goes down to the tops of her knees and it's one she stole from his laundry hamper and it smells like him, which is the next best thing to having him in her bed.

Kon's off doing....whatever. Tim's on superhero probation for a broken left wrist and arm and a couple of broken ribs(five) but who's counting.

The ribs ain't nothing new and she's figured out how to breath so they don't hurt much like a billion years ago. The wrist is a pain in the ass but it's the left one so at least she's not fully useless.

Though make no mistake if her right wrist was broken she's pretty sure she could teach herself to be ambidextrous in a couple of weeks. The window slides open and Tim spits out toothpaste into the sink.

"Oh. That's where that shirt went."

She arches a brow at him over her shoulder and takes a cap of mouthwash, swigging it around in her mouth. Kon is all dusty and sweaty from whatever the fuck he was doing and Tim doesn't even blink, just points to the shower.

Kon huffs a sigh, shoulders drooping a bit and goes, pulling off clothes and TTK-ing them to the hamper in the corner.

The water flips on and to the perfect temperature and Kon makes a happy little sound.

Tim rolls her eyes, spits out the mouthwash, and goes to get a clean pair of pajama pants that she stole from Bruce's closet. The tag was still on them so she's pretty damn sure he won't even notice them missing.

She carefully arranges herself on the bed, propping herself up with pillows so the ribs ache less and starts flipping through some files she's put together on a few underground crime rings she's had her eyes on the past few months.

That's when fingers skim over her ankle.

Tim jerks her foot and inhales a little too sharply and winds up holding herself stiff, struggling to breath past the pain.

Fingers skim over her ankle again but this time it feels a little apologetic.

Tim gets back to a more stable position where breathing doesn't feel like she's being stabbed and the fingers slide up her leg, pausing to stroke the back of her knee. Tim swallows and tries to concentrate on reading, though the words are going a bit blurry and she's read the same sentence like 8 times.

The back of her knee gets played with until Tim is squirming a little and then they're moving upwards, invisible nails scratching over her thigh, like they're asking permission.

Tim narrows her eyes, squeezes her thighs shut, and goes back to reading her report. 

Kon likes a challenge after all and she can fucking hear him in the shower, unsubtle bastard that he is, jerking off and probably using her good conditioner.

For a moment the fingers fall away and Tim swallows and clenches her thighs together harder because she knows what's coming.

A band wraps around her ribs, stabilizing the fractures the way the tape just doesn't and suddenly it's easier to breathe and she swallows and bites her lip and her thighs part like one of Kon's massive thighs is pushing between them. Fuck. She can feel it

"Conner. You fucking tube grown bastard." Tim whispers it and she swears she can feel him grinning as the hem of the shirt gets pushed up. 

Her face is heating and she drops the file on the bed and grabs a pillow from his side of the bed, dragging it up and covering her face with it while teasing, invisible fingers brush over the seam of her thighs, dragging through the curls she keeps meaning to shave off and always forgetting when she's pulling off her costume and pulling on pajamas and falling into bed.

Her thighs part more, but that's all on her, the muscles going useless when a finger parts her folds, teasing and mean and just skimming over her clit.

And then the finger stops being a finger and starts being a tongue and Tim squeals into her pillow because holy fucking fuck Kon's gone from being in a teasing mood to very much not being in a teasing mood.

His TTK skims over her body like a thousand hands and Tim is left writhing and panting and making these fucking hot little groans and hotter little whimpers. Fingers pinch sharply at her nipples, nails dragging lightly over the sensitive skin of small breasts, drag down her belly so her abs clench. 

She can feel his mouth on her cunt. Hot and wet and just a little mean with lots of tongue and just a hint of teeth that are a little sharper than they probably should be. 

There's another mouth sucking a hickey into her thigh, and the underside of her knee, and just under her armpit and in the hollow of her throat.

Fuck. Fuck Fuck "FUCK." She finally screeches it, hips bucking up hard when two thick fingers slide into her and she comes so hard she can't really breathe for what feels like ten fucking minutes.

Of course, Kon is, and always has been, an absolute bastard, so the second she comes down from her orgasm she gets a third finger and a hard grind of his tongue over her swollen clit and all the mouths sucking hickies on her body bite down and the pleasurepainohfuckohfuckohfuck sends her over the edge and she actually, honest to fucking god, sees stars.

Actually. Fuck stars. She sees entire swirling galaxies and she's pretty sure she's screaming into her pillow and Kon's not. fucking. stopping. Fingerfucking her in hard, shallow thrusts that just skim over her g-spot and oh fuck fuck if he was here right now she would fucking claw the shit out of his back.

Her toes are curling and she's half bucking half writhing, one hand going back to grab onto the wrought iron bars of the headboard, the other fisting in the black sheets under her as Kon drives her to the fucking brink of ecstasy and sanity.

Kon's fingers curl inside her and Tim's fist twists, shredding the sheets as she comes, honest to god squirting and when she finally collapses on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, eyes wide and breaths coming in shakey sobs, Kon wanders out of the shower, buck ass naked but for the towel he's using to dry his hair.

"Ready for round two?"

"You. Mother. FUCKER. " Tim hisses at him between breaths and Kon just grins at her and climbs up on the bed, moving between her thighs, hiking one of them up on his shoulder and pushing the other one off to the side so she's open and vulnerable and helpless against him.

"You smell so fucking good." He tells her and then goes to work, eating her out in loud, sloppy licks and sucks until she's shaking again and her hand is tangled in his hair, not sure if she's trying to keep him where he is or drag him away.

Tim's not exactly a virgin but she's not exactly experienced either. She slept with three guys before Conner and while a couple of them went downtown, it was more or less in exchange for head.

Conner though. Conner can, and fucking will stay between her legs until she can't feel them anymore. She's not really sure if it's a Kryptonian thing or a Conner thing but either way she's not complaining.

She comes messily all over his face and then drags his head up, arm shaking and eyes wild.

"Get. your fucking cock. in me."

He nods, the drawer yanked open and a golden wrapper twists itself open midair, moving to Conner who grabs it and rolls it on, sliding a hand under Tim to lift her hips up enough to slide a pillow under her.

He moves up her body, sinuous and fucking dangerous, like a big cat and Tim's mouth is dry from lust, her body still shaking when he catches her mouth with his and bottoms out with one thrust.

Kon's hung like a fucking horse and normally he'd be more worried about going slow but Tim is dripping wet and well stretched and half crazy from all the teasing he's already done and there's no resistance when he pushes in.

She arches up and groans, legs curled around his thick hips as best as they can while she bites at his mouth, pupils blown so wide her eyes look black.

Kon pins her down, using half his own body and half his TTK to keep her still so she won't hurt herself in her frenzied state.

Tim screams at him and Kon grins down at her, as maniac and worked up as she is. He bites her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and starts to thrust, hips rocking in hard, shallow thrusts that scrape the head of his cock over her g-spot with every fucking thrust.

Tim screams, unable to even arch up, held completely immobile as she's fucked.

She comes, once, twice, a dozen times, losing count until she's a sweaty, filthy mess, exhausted and wrung out and half conscious, too tired to do anything but whimper, over sensitive and on fire.

Kon kisses her, sweet and soft, a direct opposite to how he's fucking her and drags her to the edge of orgasm, holding her there for what feels like hours, until she's staring up at him, gasping for breath. He's watching her back, mouth set in a grim line, body shaking as he waits and waits and waits and finally. Fucking finally lets himself drop, buring his face in her neck as they come at the same time.

Tim's voice is broken but she gives a hoarse yell while Kon roars out his orgasm, hips shimmying as he empties into the condom and then goes still, hot as fire over her shaking body.

The hands holding her down vanish, though the band around her ribs stays where it is and Kon kisses her neck, rolling on his back, taking her with him so she's sprawled on his chest.

"What....the...fuck?" She gasps it out and he peppers her face with kisses, affectionate and happy.

"Caught the tail end of one of Ivy's dust clouds."

"Remind me....to send her....a thank you note." Tim jokes and lets her head rest on Kon's strong shoulder, exhausted and spent and feeling half broken.

Kon snorts and rubs a hand up and down her back, sending her into a doze. They should probably take showers before they wake up stuck together, but that's a problem for Future!Kon.


End file.
